noobiefandomcom-20200215-history
Noobie Wiki
Selamat dateng aing siapa :v SAYA Dan S EGENAP POLRI TNI AU TNI AD TNI AL Presiden Wakil Presiden Menteri Agama Menteri Badan Usaha Milik Negara Menteri Pertahanan Menteri Dalam Negeri Menteri Hukum dan Hak Asasi Manusia Menteri Kebudayaan dan Pariwisata Menteri Kehutanan Menteri Energi dan Sumber Daya Mineral Menteri Kelautan dan Perikanan Menteri Kesehatan Menteri Koordinator Bidang Kesejahteraan Rakyat Menteri Keuangan Menteri Keuangan Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika Menteri Koperasi dan Usaha Kecil dan Menengah Menteri Lingkungan Hidup Menteri Luar Negeri Menteri Pekerjaan Umum Menteri Pembangunan Daerah Tertinggal Menteri Pemberdayaan Perempuan dan Perlindungan Anak Menteri Pemuda dan Olahraga Menteri Pendayagunaan Aparatur Negara dan Reformasi Birokrasi Menteri Pendidikan Nasional Menteri Perdagangan Menteri Koordinator Bidang Perekonomian Menteri Perhubungan Menteri Perindustrian Menteri Pertahanan Republik Menteri Pertanian Menteri Perumahan Rakyat Menteri Koordinator Bidang Politik, Hukum, dan Keamanan Menteri Riset dan Teknologi Menteri Sekretaris Negara Menteri Sosial Menteri Tenaga Kerja dan Transmigrasi Kepala Badan Perencanaan Pembangunan Nasional Gubernur Walikota Bupati Camat Lurah Ketua RW Ketua RT Hansip Hacker Phreaker Cracker Scammer Defacer Script kiddies Hacker wannabe Newbie Spammer Junker Liker Kaskuser Facebookers NMers Tukang ngaduk Tukang gorengan Tukang bakso Tukang pompa Tukang jahit Tukang palak Tukang gali kubur Dokter Suster Insinyur Hakim Jaksa Pengacara Manager Hotel Manager Restoran Manager Sea food Manager Supermarket Satpam Hotel Satpam Moll Satpam Kantor Satpam Apartemen Satpam Indomaret Satpam Discotick Satpam Ding dong Mpok Romlah Mpok Encum Mpok Jenab Mpok Ati Mpok Dom dom Mpok Cuneh Bang Toang Bang Toing (adenya bang toang) Bang Ale Bang Satimin Bang Midun Bang Kotan Engkong Riman Engkong Injih Engkong Malih Engkong Bokir Ceu inah Ceu anih (bukan adenya ceu inah.. ga tau siapanya) Ceu Lia Ceu Romlah Pak Carik Bu Carik Ketua RT Ketua RW Sekretaris Bendahara Hansip Satpol PP Satpam Ibu kost Penjaga warnet Tukang Sapu Bakul Mie ayam Bakul Bakso Tukang Sate Bakul cilok Bakul gereh Bakul pindang Bakul es dawet Bakul srabi Bakul sego megono Bakul rujak Bakul siomay Bakul Lobes Bakul kentang Bakul mlinjo Bakul emping Bakul alfamart Bakul indomaret Supir angkot Supir truk Supir bus Supir m0ntor mabur Tukang becak Tukang netek Tukang gebyok Tukang nebas jengkol Suzanna Nyi lanjar Nyi pelet Nyi blorong Mak lampir Tukang parkir Tukang ledeng Tukang sedot WC Wong ngarit Wong angon wedhus Pengemis Pengamen dan Seluruh Kampung MENYUKAI STATUS ANDA Deskripsinya apa yak :v Setelah saya baca, saya pahami, dan saya hayati kata-kata di wall anda, maka saya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, kata kata di status anda begitu kondusif, bersih dari sifat yang negatif sehingga bisa dimengerti oleh sebagian pihak, … sahabat, teman dan guru bahasa indonesia, terkecuali oleh orang yang memang tidak bisa membaca. Status anda memang sungguh sangat relevan, singkat, padat, bermakna, dan status anda sangat mudah dicerna karna kata katanya bisa dimengerti. Status anda sangat orisinil, jauh dari kata kata yang menyimpang, karena…..memang tak ada persimpangan. Kata kata yang anda buat memang sangat akurat, singkat, padat dan mantap. Didalam status anda ini, saya tak akan mengomentari secara panjang lebar, karena komentar yang sangat panjang dan lebar itu bisa bikin saya capek, pusing, bingung dan menyita waktu untuk mengetiknya. anda juga akan lelah, karena sampai detik ini anda belum juga selesai untuk membacanya. Tapi, walaupun begitu, menurut saya.. pekerjaan yang dilakukan setengah setengah, bisa menimbulkan rasa penasaran, dan membuat pikiran jadi tak menentu atau tak tenang, dan apabila seseorang meninggal dalam keadaan tak tenang maka arwahnya akan penasaran dan gentayangan. Begitu juga dengan saya, walau jemari ini terasa letih, namun saya tetap ingin mengomentari status anda yang begitu sangat bearti. Sebelum komentar ini saya sudahi… ada baiknya saya ingin katakan sepata kata lagi bahwa, status yang tlah anda buat ini adalah status yang dominan,begitu sopan dan menyenangkan. Begitu banyak status yang tlah saya baca dan saya komentari tapi baru kali ini saya akui bahwa status anda bukan seperti status palsu yang ada didalam album lagu. perlu anda ketahui: untuk apa sih sebenarnya kita bikin status palsu kalau itu tak ada untungnya sama sekali ? Memang di zaman sekarang ini, orang jujur itu terlalu sulit didapati dan dicari. Ada juga yang bilang kalau jujur itu dilarang! Kalau di dalam judi prinsip seperti itu memang benat tetapi kalau di kehidupan seharihari itu benar-benar bertentangan. Ada juga yang bilang jujur tak makan! padahal, kejujuran itu adalah kunci kehidupan. soal makan tak makan itu kan kita sendiri yang rasakan. Percuma TUHAN memberi kita akal dan pikiran serta tenaga kalau itu tak akan kita manfaatkan. Oleh karana itu… marilah kita bersama sama, saling ingat mengingatkan bahwasannya..hidup di DUNIA ini adalah untuk sementara. Loh…!! kenapa saya jadi kasih ceramah.. tapi ya sudahlah, mudah mudahan segala ini dapat berguna bagi saya, anda dan kita semua. Menindak lanjuti dengan status anda ini maka dengan kesadaran diri, dan tanpa dipaksa oleh pihak manapun maka dengan ini, saya yang bernama ”Willyanto Lim” menyatakan bahwa, dengan kesungguhan niat dan tanpa mengada ada, neko neko, serta nyeleneh atau dalam bahasa apapun yang sifatnya dapat merugikan, provokator dan kotor seperti koruptor sehingga dapat merugikan bangsa, negara dan orang orang yang tak punya. Karena, sesungguhnya koruptor itu tak jauh berbeda dari orang yang korupsi, dari kalangan orang yang bermobil mewah hingga rakyat jelata. Sebagai warga negara yang berpedoman pada PANCASILA apakah pantas korupsi dan koruptor itu tinggal di bumi NUSANTARA ini.? sebelum saya akhiri komentar saya ini, sekali lagi saya tegaskan bahwa, saya sangat ”MENYUKAI STATUS ANDA” maafkan kalau komentar saya yang begitu sangat singkat ini kurang berkenan dihati anda, karena saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak mempunyai daya upaya dan tak pandai dalam mengukir kata kata, akan tetapi, walaupun saya tak bisa berkata yang indah indah namun bagi saya itu wajar. Percuma kalau saya berkomentar panjang lebar hasilnya dapat menimbulkan kata kata yang berlebihan ( LEBAY ). Akhirnya setelah saya menyimpulkan dengan kesungguhan hati, dengan ini saya putuskan bahwa “SAYA SANGAT MENYUKAI STATUS ANDA”, dan untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi, sesungguhnya” SAYA SANGAT MENYUKAI STTUS ANDA”, karena….. “SAYA MEMANG SANGAT MENYUKAI STATUS ANDA” Isinya Vroh Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse